


Journey to Happiness

by HouseofSecrets



Category: Bunk'd, Girl Meets World, Jessie (TV), Kickin' It, Liv and Maddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofSecrets/pseuds/HouseofSecrets
Summary: It's a new summer at Camp Kikiwaka filled with campers old and new. A summer of adventure awaits the campers as they search for the mysterious Kikiwaka, perform in the Moose Rump annual play competition, compete for the Camp Kikiwaka Cup and try to survive the highs and lows of shifting relationships.
Relationships: Cooper Bradford/Oliver Otto, Elena Alvarez/Eve Baxter, Holden Dippledorf/Liv Rooney, Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux/Isadora Smackle, Jack Brewer/Kim Crawford, Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable, Lucas Friar/Maya Hart, Ravi Ross/Lou, Xander McCormick/Emma Ross, Xander McCormick/OC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all! So for this work I switched around a lot of ages, for example Ravi is now older than Luke. This chapter is the outline of ages for the characters going forward and what cabin group they will be in. The work takes place technically after season 2, but as if they had been aged up the whole time. So this will be replacing season 3 of Bunk'd  


  
Cabin Groups and Ages:  


  
Boys:  
Wolf cabin: 16 - 17  
\- Lucas 23, Luke 18, Jack 17, Oliver 16, Cooper 16, Joey 17  
Eagle Cabin: 14- 15  
\- Farkle 22, Holden 18, Parker 13, Alex Alvarez 14  
Grizzly: 9 - 13  
\- Xander 25, Ravi 21, Griff 13, Jorge 12  
Owl Cabin 5 - 8  
\- Zay 22, Ronald Stoppable 19, Auggie 6, Max 7

Girls:  
Fox Cabin: 15 - 17  
\- Isabella 23, Liv 18 , Kim C. 16, Elena Alvarez 17  
Weasel cabin: 13-14  
\- Hazel 25, Michelle 17, Lydia 14, Crystal 14, Quinn 13  
Wood Chuck: 11 - 12  
\- Mary Lou 24 (Birthday over summer) Emma 22 , Zuri 12, Tiffany 11, Lindy 12  
Deer: 8-10  
\- KC 23, Kimmy P. 19, Anna Kat 10, Judy 10  
Bunny: 5-7  
\- Maya 22, Eve 18, Maria 6, Lisa 5, Rose 7.


	2. Maria I

Maria just wanted Isabella to hurry up getting their groceries. She wanted to get out of the strange corner store with the creepy stuffed animal heads and pictures of happy campers. She was still upset about not being allowed to go to summer camp with her best friend Alyssa. Instead Maria was stuck with Bella in middle of nowhere Maine while they waited for their car to be fixed at the local shop. Isabella said that the repairs would take a few more days so unfortunately the were stuck in the backwards town of Moose Rump until then.  


  
The slamming of the door to the shop and the violent ringing of the bell startled Maria as she looked up from her coloring book. “Ernie! Jaz just quit. The ungrateful girl claimed that she just couldn’t take the “lack of support” and had “had one to many frights”. It’s the woods, what did she expect? Now I’m short a nurse, the counselors come next week and the campers two weeks after that. Those awful children will be falling all over the camp with no one to fix them up!” ranted a middle-aged lady in a red polo, tan vest, and cargo pants as she stormed up to the counter. “Anyway, I need all of your expired and therefore cheap produce, I need to stock up on supplies before the staff gets here. I just don’t see how she could leave when I had that new cabin built and everything, WITH A.C. of all things, a working kitchen, bathroom. With clean, hot and cold water! I mean I was going to take it for me, but I offered it to her when she said she was quitting but she still left. I’m that desperate for a nurse!” She slumped over the counter “Oh Ernie where did I go wrong…” In all of the strange loud lady’s flailing her keys had fallen onto the floor. “We are down on attendance too! Another kid just dropped out today, I had a counselor quit for “family reasons” ugh… I will have to promote one of my CITs to counselor purely to keep the camp going”. Picking up the lady’s keys Maria approached her and tugged on her vest.  


  
“Excuse me, Miss, you dropped your keys” she said offering them back. The yelling lady turned around with a scary smile.  


  
“Hello little girl.” Maria took three big steps back, “Thank you for returning my keys I wouldn’t be able to get all this food back to camp without them. Say, do you want to come to camp? I think I have some pictures of the camp around here” she rustles around in her satchel. “Here we go!” she exclaims triumphantly as she pulls out a pamphlet on the camp. “Take a look at that and tell your momma that you want to come to Camp Kikiwaka for the best summer ever”.  


  
Isabella finally looked up from where she had been arguing with the other cashier and rushed to Maria’s side pulling her away from the strange camp lady. “Maria! What have I told you about talking to strangers!” Isabella said turning to the lady “I’m so sorry mam, I hope she wasn’t a bother. Thank you for the information on the camp but we must be going.”  


  
“Wait!” the desk clerk called as Isabella collected their shopping and headed out the door with Maria in tow. The man handed Bella a sheet, “Here is the list of Help Wanted Ads you asked for. Good luck with the job hunt!”Isabella quickly shoved the list into her bag.  


  
‘Why was she looking for a job? We were going home right… back to mom and dad’ wondered Maria.  


  
The scary lady suddenly seemed to perk up after hearing this. “Are you looking for work?” she asked. “I’m Gladys, the owner of Camp Kikiwaka, and I’m looking for a replacement nurse at the moment. Would you be interested in the position?”  


  
Isabella looked up shocked “Oh! Thank you for the offer but I won’t be able to leave Maria for a whole summer. Any job I get would have to allow me to bring her. Plus, I really can’t afford to pay a camp tuition, hence the job.” She replied shaking the help wanted Ads.  


  
‘Drat, there went her chance to go to summer camp. This was just like Camp Rose all over again’ sulked Maria.  


  
“Well I’m sure that she can come to camp, maybe on one of our scholarships? Why don’t you come to the camp tomorrow around nine for a tour and we can talk about your position? See you tomorrow. Ernie, I’ll be back for the food tomorrow afternoon.” The scary lady then left before Isabella could reply. Looking up at her Maria offered her best puppy eyes.  


  
“Fine” Bella sighed, “We’ll go look. But that’s it! Don’t get your hopes up, I need to find a job that will actually pay”.  



	3. Isabella II

Isabella spent that night researching all that she could on Camp Diamond. She had been to enough interviews to know that you don’t just walk in unprepared about the company. The place looked very nice in the pictures and there were lots of smiling kids. Bella was also in love with the mission statement. It was all about building a relationship with nature and discovering the leader within every kid. Isabella would have loved to attend a camp like this when she was a younger, or to send Maria to this camp. It just wasn’t possible with their current funds.  


  
Bella had been sent away with Maria while their parents tried to work out finances with their family business possibly going under. She would be damned though if Maria heard any of this. The girls were heading to an old family friend’s house at the moment. Isabella though was not going to exist purely on the charity of their friend who was much older, no longer worked and therefore would not be able to support a young adult and a growing 6-year-old girl. Which brought her thoughts back to the job offer, the nursing position came with newly built lodgings and a reasonable amount of pay. The only real issue would be Maria. Isabella would not leave her with their old friend Rosie. The poor woman would not be able to keep up with the very active 6-year-old.  


  
Isabella looked at the sleeping girl beside her on the bed. Her red hair was spread out like a halo on the pillow, her little face was so peaceful. Pressing a kiss to her forehead she whispered, “Good night angel”. Putting aside her laptop, questions and worries Isabella slipped into a blissful sleep.  


  
*Journey to Happiness – Journey to Happiness – Journey to Happiness*  


  
Pulling up to the camp gates the next day. Isabella took a deep breath. The tall arch bearing the camp name was both welcoming and intimidating. Feeling a small hand slip into her own Bella glanced down to see Maria looking up at her with a big smile and practically bouncing in excitement. Laughing a little the girls followed the signs to the office where they were to meet the camp owner Gladys.  


  
The large front porch of the office building stood tall and proud. Isabella admired the view it provided of the lake and large lawn surrounded by cabins. The peace which one received being in nature enveloped the girls calming their hearts and leaving their worries behind. With joyful smiles the girls entered the building. “Ms. Gladys, we are here for a tour of the camp” called out Isabella. At first glance the room appeared to empty but then a pile of boxes began to shake as Gladys popped out from behind them.  


  
“Girls! Welcome to Camp Diamond. You are on time, good…good, I like punctual people. I was just working on sorting the supplies for when the counselors arrive next week. But come on outside and we can start the tour”. Sharing an amused look, the girls shook their heads and headed outside after the eccentric camp owner.  


  
“Now this here is the great lawn” Gladys introduced. “All of the cabins here at camp circle it. The campfire in the center is where the campers spend most of their days. If you do accept the position here at camp you will have the responsibilities as nurse as well as a counselor. You will have to go through the same training and team building exercises. You will need to be able to work with others and also know when to take charge. We favor all types of leadership here and know that they are important. We seek to increase your leadership abilities and help you to grow in confidence and skills which you will need in the workplace”.  


  
All in all, it was sounding like a pretty good gig to Isabella. She had worked as a counselor at a camp when she had been in high school as well as being an RA in college. She totally had this in the bag!  


  
Bella turned her attention back to Gladys as the woman continued her speech: “The cabins here are Grizzly, Woodchuck, Weasel, Wolf, Fox, Bunny and Owl. The newly built one at the far side of the lawn by the lake, Fox cabin, is the one which, if you accept the job, you will be head counselor of. Would you like to take a look inside?”. On the outside the cabin appeared to Isabella to be a rather plain but she agreed none the less.  


  
The cabin was beautiful on the inside. It was much larger than the Woodchuck cabin which Gladys had shown them as a reference. There were raised platforms around the room with queen sized beds. There was a wardrobe for each resident and a bedside table by each one with plenty of shelf space above the bed. Each raised area had a window with beautiful curtains. There was also an air conditioning unit which was not in any of the other cabins except the bunny cabin. The bathrooms included a beautiful shower large double sink, huge mirror, tub and linen cabinet. “Of course, these showers have clean water from a different source than the lake and a private water heater like the owner’s lodge. If you need anything your position as Nurse of the camp gives you a credit card to use for any expense.” Ok, Isabella was starting to get a bit freaked out by how desperate Gladys was to get a nurse and counselor, how hard could it really be?  


  
“Gladys why did the last nurse quit, and were they counselor for fox cabin as well?” Gladys laughed at the question, putting Bella further on edge.  


  
“The old nurse and I had some unsurpassable differences and no; she was not a counselor. Jaz was not really one to get along with the campers. Come on though we still have to see the rest of the camp. I’m sure Maria wants to see the lake”. At that Maria stopped jumping on the bed and ran out the door pulling Gladys with her.  


  
The rest of the tour went well. The infirmary had been amazing. Apparently, Jaz had burned down the infirmary when she quit which had also spread to the fox cabin resulting in the need to rebuild. The new infirmary had a kitchen and reading nook on the first floor along with a bedroom for the nurse with a state-of-the-art bathroom attached, as well as a second room for the sick/injured campers filled with supplies. Isabella had already begun to take stock of what was needed and how she planned to organize everything. There was a loft that was perfect for her office with a desk and chair but the rest would be up to Isabella.  


  
Heading back to the main office Isabella read over the contract that Gladys presented. Isabella looked it over with wide eyes as she saw the large salary. “Gladys, are you sure that this is what you want to pay me? Is this the right contract?”  


  
“Oh! Sorry here,” Gladys said leaning across the table to swipe the contract. She crossed out the original amount and doubled it. “Is this better?”  


  
With shaking hands Isabella accepted the new amount nodding her head rapidly. “Yes, that definitely works! When do I start?” exclaimed Isabella as she signed on the newly printed and edited contract. With that salary and Maria being here on scholarship she would be able to send money back to her parents!  


  
“The rest of the counselors will begin to arrive on Wednesday, with everyone here by Friday to begin training. You are welcome to begin moving in whenever you see fit.” A few phone calls later to their parents and their elderly friend, the girls were clear to move to camp!


	4. Maria III

Maria was so excited to be at camp! Isabella had brought her with her when they went shopping for supplies. Miss Gladys had given Isabella the camp credit card so that they could set up Isabella’s office and her cabin. They had picked up quite a few new things for Maria as well. She had already moved her new stuff into the bunny cabin and was now lying on the fuzzy pink carpet in Isabella’s loft office. Isabella was working in the stock room and closet below sorting the newly bought supplies into their painfully labeled and color coordinated bins.  


  
Maria was so happy to be able to come to Camp Kikiwaka. She had called Alyssa and told her all about the camp. Apparently, this was an all summer camp, which was so much better than the one Alyssa was going to!  


  
The counselors were scheduled to arrive after lunch that day, so far only one had moved in. Her name was Mary Lou and she was the head of the woodchuck cabin. She was loud and very funny. Maria liked her a lot. She was most looking forward to meeting her cabin’s counselor. Mary Lou, or “just Lou kiddo”, had said she didn’t know who her counselor would be since the old bunny cabin counselor, Gracie, had quit last summer.  


  
“Maria!” Isabella called from the bottom the spiral stairs “it’s time for lunch. Come on down and eat”. Jumping up from her spot on the carpet Maria took the stairs two at a time down into the kitchen and dining room area. “Wash your hands and then come to the table” Isabella instructed from her spot in front of the fridge as she poured them water. Eating her sandwich Maria listened as Isabella gave the instructions for that afternoon. “I have training starting at one so you will need to stay either in here or in the Fox cabin. Miss Lou is going to pick me up so that we can walk over together. She is going to drop Chuck off here, so you have someone to play with.” Chuck was Lou’s wolf pup who was so cute! Maria was so excited to be able to play with him. Isabella went back to her work in the other room after lunch. Maria went outside to sit on the front porch and wait until Chuck came to play with her. Looking out at the Great Lawn Maria saw Miss Gladys walking quickly. “Hi Miss Gladys” she called.  


  
“Maria, just the kid I was looking for! Do you want to help me with something? You can’t tell your sister though.”


	5. Isabella IV

Walking over to the dining hall Isabella focused on taking deep breaths as she listened to Lou chatter excitedly about the upcoming summer. “This summer is going to be so great! I’m bummed that Gracie isn’t coming back but I’m sure that the new counselor will do great. OHHH! Just wait until you meet my friend Xander. He’s the head counselor for the Grizzly cabin and totally amazing. We’ve been friends since we first came to this camp when we were 7, and… Bella are you paying attention to me?”  


  
“What” Isabella asked shaking herself out of a trance. “I’m sorry Lou, I’m just a little worried about leaving Maria by herself. I know she has Chuck, but we are in the middle of the woods with nothing around us for miles! What if something happens to her!” Lou just laughed.  


  
“Sugar, nothing is gonna happen to that sweet little girl of yours, and if it does you are not that far away, just on the other side of the Great Lawn. So just try to relax and enjoy yourself ok. We are about to go make some new friends and teammates for the next few months. Plus, you are about to meet the girl who will be watching over Maria when you can’t. This is going to be fun! So, loosen up and get ready to Mingle!” With that said Lou pulled Isabella through the doors and into the dining hall.  


  
The large building had a lot of picnic tables and a raised stage with a pool table and other games. Gladys stood on the stage talking to two blondes who looked like they could be twins. The boy was talking a mile a minute while the girl just rolled her eyes affectionately at him. Isabella turned as she heard the doors open behind her. Entering the building were two young men that Isabella knew very well but hadn’t seen in years. She squealed and hurried to the doorway. “Why Mr. Friar and Mr. Babineauxit it has been a long time since I have last seen you.” She called as she hurried towards them. The boys’ shock was written all over their faces, Isabella laughed internally at the fact that this is the last place that they had expected to see her.  


  
Swooping forward to meet her Lucas hugged her and exclaimed “Isabella, it is so good to see you again, it has been far too long.”  


  
“Thank you, Lucas, you are looking well yourself. And Zay, you are so freaking tall! Video chats really don’t do you any justice.” Hugging Bella Isaiah replied.  


  
“Yeah Bell. You have only gotten prettier since the last time we spoke.”  


  
Pulling back Isabella inquired “I assume you boys have had the pleasure of meeting my friend Lou Breeland?”.  


  
“We have. It is wonderful to see you again Lou, I hope you are as excited as we are for another great summer!” Lucas greeted.  


  
“Isabella sugar, I must introduce you to my friend Xander Covington” called Zay as he dragged a boy who had just entered the dining hall over to their group. “Xander this beauty is Isabella James”.  


  
Offering her hand to Xander Isabella said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Xander. I look forward to working with you this summer”.  


  
“The twins from before had come over to join the group. The blonde young man stepped forward and introduced himself to Isabella. “Isabella, I’m Farkle Minkus of the Upper East Side Minki”.  


  
“Well met, Mr. Minkus, I don’t think I have ever had the pleasure of meeting any of the Upper East Side Minki. I look forward to working with you this summer. Is this lovely lady your sister?” Isabella asks gesturing to the girl beside him as the others laughed quietly at his introduction.  


  
“No, Isabella. Unfortunately, we are not related” laughed Farkle. “This is Maya Penelope Hunter”.  


  
“Great to meet you Maya. I hope I didn’t not offend you by assuming y’all were related. You both look so similar it is uncanny, right Lucas?”  


  
“They do look alike Bella.” Lucas agreed as he wrapped an arm around Maya’s waist. Isabella decided she was going to have to keep an eye on That relationship.  


  
“You definitely haven’t offended us” Maya reassured Isabella. “We get mistaken for siblings pretty often!”  


  
“This is definitely a summer that we will all remember!” Isaiah jumped in. “Is this everybody? I had thought that there would be another 2 female counselors and a male one?”.  


  
“Yeah, does anyone know where Hazel, KC and Ravi are?” asked Lou.  


  
“Hazel is preparing some of the teambuilding activities Lou, since she is head counselor, while Ravi and K.C. won’t be joining us until the first day of camp.” Gladys announced as she walked down from the stage. “Our first teambuilding activity is outside. Follow me”. Walking back onto the Great Lawn Gladys stopped in front of the climbing wall. “This first activity will be to test how you all work in a crisis situation.  


  
“Bella! Bellla! Belllaaa help me!” Isabella’s heart stopped as she heard Maria call out for help. With dread she lifted her head to see her baby sister on top of the climbing wall wobbling without a harness. Pushing her way past the others Isabella rushed to the wall.  


  
“Maria baby calm down ok, just hold onto the wall the best you can. We are going to get you down ok.”  


  
“Please don’t be mad at me Bell.”  


  
“I’m not mad sweetie, you’re gonna be ok.” Isabella said as her voice cracked with panic. Feeling arms wrap around her waist Isabella struggled to pull herself together as images the little girl falling from the wall flashed through her mind.  


  
“Xander get in the climbing gear and Lucas you spot him with the safety rope” Zay called from where he had his arms around Bella’s waist holding her secure.  


  
Maya and Lou had run back to the dining hall to get a blanket to catch Maria with if she ended up falling. Farkle gone in search of a ladder, while Bella tried to keep the frightened girl calm. The few minutes it took for Xander to climb to the top of the wall were some of the most agonizing of Isabella’s life. She let out a deep sigh of relief and leaned back against Zay’s chest as Xander held Maria securely to his chest and began his descent from the wall. Isabella pushed free of Zay’s arms when Xander touched down and unhooked the two of them from the harness.  


  
Grabbing Maria, Bella buried her face in the little girl’s hair soaking up the warmth which the child gave proving that she was still alive and unharmed. Lou wrapped the blanket she and Maya had found around the two sisters as they shifted to sit on the ground. Looking up at Xander, with Maria in her lap, Isabella said “Thank you for saving her”.  


  
“No problem Isabella.” Xander replied.  


  
Turning to Maria, Isabella asked “What were you thinking climbing up that wall by yourself and with no equipment! You could have been seriously hurt!”  


  
“I was just doing what Miss Gladys told me to do. She laid a board from the roof to the wall and I crawled across it and sat on the wall like she said. She said I would be helping you Isabella. I’m sorry.”  


  
“It’s ok kiddo, I’m not mad at you for this. I’m mad that you left the areas that you were allowed to be in without asking first. We will be talking about this more later. You can go play with Chuck, after you thank Mr. Covington.”  


  
“Thank you, Mr. Covington, for saving my life.” Maria said looking shyly down at the ground.  


  
Xander crouched down to her level “You are very welcome Miss Maria. In the future though stay where you are told and listen to Bella. Ok?” Maria nodded her head. “Alright, go on and play, and you can call me Xander”.  


  
“Thank you, Mr. Xander. I will, I promise!” Maria called as she ran to play with the wolf pup while Isabella went off to give Gladys a piece of her mind for putting her sister in danger like that.  


  
*Journey to Happiness - Journey to Happiness - Journey to Happiness*  


  
The rest of the afternoon was spent doing trust falls and problem-solving activities, such as trying to discover a pattern for a maze on the floor that only head counselor Hazel, Gladys’ niece who had strangely appeared after the scare with Maria, knew. Another activity was trying to build a structure out of blocks which was the same as the one behind a curtain without being able to speak. It was a lot harder than Isabella thought it would be.  


  
After finishing the latest teambuilding activity, seeing which team could wheel the other member in a wheelbarrow through the maze fastest, while blindfolded; Gladys announced that she was headed into town to meet an internet date at the local bar. “You are all on your own for dinner. Good luck!” she called retreating to her cabin.  


  
Turning to the others Maya asked, “is this normal? For her to just leave?”.  


  
Lucas sighed “Unfortunately, this is a rather common occurrence. Why do you think that we are paid so well here at camp?”.  


  
Ignoring this Gladys’, apparently common, unprofessional choices Isabella decided that they needed to figure out what needed to be done tonight in order to start getting the camp ready for the campers which would be arriving in two weeks, as well as what to do about dinner. “Who here knows how to cook?” she asked. Lucas, Zay, Maya and Lou all raised their hands. Eyeing the boys who had once almost set Zay’s kitchen on fire, Bella rephrased, “New question, who knows how to cook well?” Lucas, Zay and Lou all lowered their hands.  


  
Thinking quickly, Isabella split the group into various teams to get the jobs done fast so that they could all eat. “Alright, Lucas and Zay, you go collect firewood for this evening. Lou, Xander, Hazel and Farkle can start setting up the tables and getting the dining hall in check. Maya and I will work on dinner. We can all meet up at the infirmary to eat in an hour and a half. Any questions?” The rest of the group quickly agreed to the plan and set off to fulfill their various tasks. Taking Maya with her, Isabella found Maria and headed back to the infirmary to start cooking.  


  
*Journey to Happiness - Journey to Happiness - Journey to Happiness*  


  
Entering the kitchen Isabella had Maria start de-stemming the grapes and washing them in the sink. Turning to Maya, she instructed her to start peeling and chopping potatoes. Starting to cut the broccoli after placing the chicken in the oven Bella asked her fellow counselor questions to get to know her better. “So, Maya, you are the counselor for the bunny cabin, right? Maria here, is going to be in your group! She is so excited to have you as a counselor and to make some new friends, isn’t that right sweetie?”. Maria loudly agreed.  


  
“Well Maria, I am VERY excited to be your counselor this summer. We are going to have A LOT of fun. How old are you?”  


  
“I’m 5” Maria declared proudly.  


  
“Wow! 5 years old, that’s practically a grown up!” Maya exclaimed.  


  
Isabella smiled as Maya continued to chat happily with Maria about what she was most excited to do this summer. Popping the tray of cut potatoes in the oven with light seasoning, she directed Maya to prepare their supplies for the bonfire that night.  


  
With dinner cooking, Bella focused on clearing off the middle table and trying to figure out how they could fit nine people around it. Instructing Maria to start setting out the dishes, Isabella tried to collect various chairs from around the cabin.  


  
The three girls had just finished setting the table when the timer went off for the food. Puling the food from the oven Isabella checked to make sure it was all done. Plating the chicken and potatoes she directed Maya to transfer the broccoli into a bowl and place it on the table. Stepping back to look at the whole picture, Bella was pleased to see that all their hard work had paid off. The flowers Maria had collected earlier when she was with Chuck looked beautiful in the center of the table. Now all that was left to do was to wait for the rest of the counselors to arrive.


	6. Maya V

Upon arriving at Camp Kikiwaka that morning Maya hadn’t been quite sure what to make of the place. Lucas and Zay had told her and their friends so many stories about the place and the camp director Gladys. After meeting the woman Maya was inclined to believe that the boys had been too kind in their unflattering description of the harsh woman. Her fellow counselors seemed nice though. When they arrived Lucas and Zay had left her and Farkle in the dust as they rushed off to try and find their friends Lou and Xander. Farkle suggested that they go look for somewhere to sign in, leading to their first meeting with Gladys. Maya had to say that the camp leader had seemed a bit more professional during their phone interview. Having been given their assignments the two New Yorkers decided to head to their cabins and start moving their stuff in before the first team meeting that afternoon.  


  
Walking into her cabin, the first thing Maya noticed was that someone else’s stuff was already in there. While the bed seemed untouched, one corner of the room seemed to have been claimed. Confused since the campers weren’t supposed to move in for another 2 weeks, Maya just assumed that Gladys had forgotten to mention a co-counselor.  


  
With that thought though came thoughts of who she wished was her co-counselor. After Riley and Lucas’s latest break up, Riley didn’t think that coming to camp with them was such a good idea. Instead she had chosen to stay behind and help at her mother’s bakery this summer. While Maya understood the desire to have a drama free summer in New York, instead of the guaranteed awkwardness of working with your ex, she couldn’t help but feel hurt at being pushed aside by Riley once again.  


  
While her relationship with Riley had started to fade, her relationship with Lucas had only continued to grow throughout their first year of college. Being away from Riley for a year was hard, but it helped to put some things into perspective for Maya. While Riley would always be important to her, Maya realized that she needed to start putting herself first and try to become the best Maya she could be. She had finally realized that the whole “becoming Riley” ordeal of freshman year had been non-sense. She had been happy for a while and she wanted to be happy again. One cannot become another human being. Change is a good thing, but Riley never liked it. She needed Maya to be a certain way, and Maya would do anything for Riley so she pretended to be a false version of herself and shoved everything down, yet as soon as she was on her own, she could finally hear that she had been screaming. Riley was Maya’s entire world, but was she Riley’s? Pushing that thought to the back of her mind she finished unpacking.  


  
*Journey to Happiness - Journey to Happiness - Journey to Happiness*  


  
It was Farkle’s idea to go to the welcome meeting early. This unfortunately came with the consequence of having to speak to Gladys until the others arrived. Having not seen Lucas or Zay since they had been dropped off by Mr. Babineauxit that morning, Maya was anxious for them to enter the dining hall so they would have someone else to talk to other than the old camp leader.  


  
Maya heard the doors open and turned to see two girls enter, one she recognized as Lou from the pictures she had been shown of the boy’s camp friends. She assumed the redhead must be new like her since she didn’t remember her from any of Lucas or Zay’s pictures. Distracted by a question from Gladys, about the state of her cabin, she missed when Lucas and Zay entered the dining hall. She definitely did not miss the squeal from the redhead though as she hurried her way towards Maya’s boys.  


  
Ending their conversation with Gladys the blonde pair turned their attention towards the reunion happening on the main floor below their stage. Farkle grabbed her hand and pulled her down to where the group was standing by the doors.  


  
Upon approaching the group Farkle introduced the two of them She had to force herself not to hit him for using her middle name, but she HAD said she was trying to embrace it. The proud look Lucas gave her when she didn’t react negatively to the name and played nice with his old friend was worth it. She laughed at the fact that the girl, Isabella, thought her and Farkle to be twins. It wasn’t that big of a surprise though, it happened to them often enough. After introductions had been made, Gladys announced that it was time for their first activity.  


  
*Journey to Happiness - Journey to Happiness - Journey to Happiness*  


  
It was horrifying seeing that young girl up on top of the climbing wall. Maya ran to fetch a blanket to catch the poor girl if she fell. If she needed any confirmation that Zay, Lucas and Isabella knew each other she had it after watching how the boys supported her as they tried to get the girl safely off the climbing wall. After the “excitement” of saving the kid, Maria, the other bonding exercises paled in comparison. Maya liked the block structure building exercise because she got to use her art skills, but she was not a big fan of the maze though.  


  
When Gladys announced that she was headed to the bar Maya half wanted to ask if she could come with her. She really missed civilization. Lucas’s declaration that Gladys was always like this did not exactly inspire any joy and excitement at the thought of the long upcoming summer. What were they supposed to do for food? The kitchen staff didn’t arrive for a week and Gladys was taking her car to go into town. Luckily Isabella seemed to have the answer to that. She quickly assigned tasks to each camper and sent them on their way leaving Maya with her and the kid to make dinner for the nine of them.  


  
It turned out that Maya’s fears were pointless. Working with Isabella was actually rather nice. Usually when Maya met new people, she felt rather awkward, but the redhead had such a sweet and welcoming personality that Maya felt at peace around her. Her kid, Maria, was really cute too. Maya was looking forward to having her in her cabin this summer and had enjoyed their conversation about what they wanted to do this summer while she helped make dinner.  


  
Isabella was a goddess in the kitchen Maya decided. She was able to put together an amazing meal for nine in no time, with zero prior warning. The table she had let Maria help design was a work of art. Placing the last of the food on the table, Maya could not wait for the rest of the staff to arrive.  


  
*Journey to Happiness - Journey to Happiness - Journey to Happiness*  


  
Maya took her seat between Farkle and Lucas and looked around the table with a smile. Isabella stood up from her seat to the right of the head of the table where Xander was seated. “Welcome back everyone! For dinner tonight, we have oven roasted lemon chicken, spiced potatoes, spinach salad and fruit” and quickly retook her seat between with Xander and Maria. Dishes started to be passed family style as Lou and Zay got up to pour sweet tea or lemonade for those at the table.  


  
Dinner passed pleasantly in a happy haze of conversation. Maya got to know her fellow counselors and greatly enjoyed her conversation with Lou. The West Virginian girl had such interesting stories. Maya was amazed at how much one could learn from just observing people. She watched how Isabella interacted with Xander and Maria, she saw how she was aware of everyone at the table and their needs. Xander seemed very nice and Maya enjoyed her conversation about music with him. She had joined a choir briefly in high school but had realized that she loved studio art more. As dinner wrapped up, Lucas, Zay and Farkle rose to clear and clean up. Xander and Hazel left to start the bonfire while Isabella went into the other room to get Maria ready for the bonfire. When she returned the three of them collected the campfire smore supplies and headed to the firepit.  


  
Maya was pleasantly surprised to discover that Xander was such a good guitar player. The boys had told their friends that he was the head of music for the camp, but she hadn’t expected him to be this good. He led the group in a few rousing songs and had them all laughing and singing along. He seemed to be a born performer. Laying her head on Lucas’s shoulder Maya felt that whatever happened between her and Riley, she would be able to handle it because she had the support of her boys. Looking around at the new friends she had made Maya knew that this was shaping up to be a great summer.


	7. Xander VI

Xander was so pumped for another summer at Camp Kikiwaka. He had spent the entire school year, especially these last few months, preparing for what Lou had dubbed “The Best Summer Ever”. As much as Xander loved his new home in Tennessee and his friends at law school, he missed his camp family. Video chats were great, but not the same. He missed all his fellow staff members as well, even Hazel.  


  
Ravi, his CIT and now co-counselor, had come up with lots of cool activities for them to do with the Grizzly cabin campers, Jorge and Griff, this summer. Despite their rough beginnings Xander had become quite protective over the boys. Lou had arrived at camp earlier than him and had texted that several of the staff members had left the camp and been replaced.  


  
*Journey to Happiness - Journey to Happiness - Journey to Happiness*  


  
The first two weeks of training flew by for Xander and the camp staff. Xander had a blast seeing his old friends and bonding with the new staff members, especially Isabella and her little sister Maria. The three of them had become rather close of the past two weeks. Xander loved the girls though he dreaded when the Rosses would arrive at camp and the inevitable drama Emma’s arrival would bring. He had done a lot of thinking over the past year and had realized that they just did not work as a couple. Emma was a good friend, but they were not good for each other when in a romantic relationship. Emma’s jealousy had originally been kind of cute but quickly spiraled out of control.  


  
“Mr. Xander, Mr. Xander, look what Miss Maya and I made today!” Maria held out a cute braided and beaded friendship bracelet.  


  
“That is beautiful Miss Maria” Xander declared as he swung her up and around. “Do you want me to tie it on your wrist?” she nodded and held still while he fastened it for her.  


  
“Maria, where are you?” called Isabella. Looking up Xander couldn’t help but smile as she entered the great lawn. The new counselor for the fox cabin had the ability to make Xander forget where he was and what he was doing at the craziest of times. The auburn-haired beauty strolled over to where the pair of them were sitting. Settling down beside him Isabella reached out to look at the bracelet Maria had made. “This is beautiful baby girl! Who helped you?”  


  
“Miss Maya helped me make it! I used gold string and red beads that Miss Maya called scarlet. Did you know that Miss Maya is a real artist? She showed me all her paintings! They are really good! She has lots of pictures of Mr. Lucas!”  


  
“Lots of pictures of Mr. Lucas huh?” laughed Xander as he glanced at Isabella. He would have to remember that to tease the pair with later.  


  
“Did you have fun working on art with Miss Maya?”. It was hilarious watching Maya and Farkle’s faces when Maria would call them by “Miss and Mr”.  


  
“Yeah, she promised to let me paint tomorrow!”. The little group stayed on the great lawn until dinner talking and growing closer.  


  
*Journey to Happiness - Journey to Happiness - Journey to Happiness*  


  
The campers were set to arrive in three days. The counselors had been busy scrambling to make sure everything was set for their arrival. Maya had been terrified that she would be put in sole charge of three children and a CIT. So to ease her worries Isabella had decided that Maria would spend the day with her to help put her mind at ease and to build their bond. The bright smile on Maria’s face as she talked about her time with Miss Maya, proved that her bond with her head counselor had grown and she had quickly fallen in love with the older girl.  


  
The next 3 days were the busiest yet as Xander cleaned the cabin, set up the sleeping areas, checked the camping gear, helped set up the sports shed and trained Farkle to be a lifeguard. It was all worth it though when Sunday rolled around the campers arrived.  


  
The first member to arrive at Camp Dimond of the Grizzly cabin was Ravi with his family. While he was thrilled to see his fellow counselor, he was less excited to see Emma due to his confusing, but great relationship with Isabella.  


  
“Hey man, welcome back to Camp Kikiwaka! This year is going to be the best one yet” he greeted Ravi. Turning to the other Ross boy “Hey Luke! Welcome back to camp! I’m sure Hazel told you that you are CIT for Wolf cabin. My buddy Lucas is the head counselor and is totally cool. You are going to love it” He accepted the bro-hug/handshake from Luke.  


  
“Thanks for the warm welcome Dude, I’m looking forward to having a whole summer here at camp rather than just a week or two like the past few years”.  


  
Xander’s response was cut off as someone jumped on his back. “Hi Xander! I missed you so much!”  


  
Grimacing he set her down. “Hi Emma, welcome back. Lou is expecting you in your cabin to talk about your duties and preparing to welcome the new campers. If you will excuse me, I have to go prepare for my own campers. Ready Ravi? I’ll get Mrs. Kipling’s bag.” Grabbing the lizard’s bag, Xander turned to the other Ross brother. “Luke do you need a guide to the wolf cabin. I know Lucas is waiting for you there.”  


  
“That would be great! Thanks dude”. The three boys headed off to their cabin leaving the sisters at the check in.  


  
*Journey to Happiness - Journey to Happiness - Journey to Happiness*  


  
Dropping Luke off with Lucas, the Grizzly boys made their way back to their cabin to welcome their own campers. Xander could not keep the giant smile off his face when Griff and Jorge entered the cabin buzzing excitedly about their plans for the upcoming summer.  


  
“Welcome back guys!” Xander shouts. “Who’s ready to win the Kikiwaka Cup for the Grizzly Cabin this year?” The answering shouts from the boys were all Xander needed to hear.  


  
“No way are you guys going to win! The cup is going to the Bunny Cabin this year” declared Maria as she tumbled through the window and onto Xander’s bed.  


  
“Maria! What has Bella told you about climbing up to tall spaces?” Xander scolded as he picked her up off his bed and sets her on the floor.  


  
Hanging her head, moping she admited, “Not to…”  


  
“That is right little miss. You should listen to what Bella has to say.” As her lower lip began to tremble, he added “She only wants to keep you safe Sugar.”  


  
“I’m sorry! please don’t tell her”. She was just too adorable Xander decided. Sweeping her up in a big hug he declared that he would not tell Bella if she promised to not do it again. Her quick agreement made him wary, but he let her run off as he could see the faces of his cabin mates and knew he had quite a bit of explaining to do.  


  
Once she was gone Ravi was the first one to speak, “Xander who was that? And who is Bella?” he asked in a strange voice.  


  
“That was Maria James and Bella is her older sister as well as the new camp nurse/Fox cabin head counselor. Maria was here during head counselor training and had a little accident which caused her to become a little clingy with the counselors and especially her sister. This is their first year here at Camp Kikiwaka so the Grizzly cabin must do their best to make sure they feel welcome.”  


  
Xander thought that he heard a “I bet they feel welcome” muttered by Griff but he couldn’t be sure. Shooting him a glare for good measure Xander continued his welcome back speech.  


  
“This summer is going to be the best yet for the Grizzly cabin! This year we are going to win the Camp Cup and glory for Grizzly!” The resounding cheers from his campers made Xander smile. “Let’s finish unpacking guys. The welcome back dinner is in 3 hours!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from y'all, let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far! Stay safe everyone!


	8. Isabella VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The campers have finally arrived and the summer is off to a roaring start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all sorry this is late! Life is totally crazy at the moment so I'm running behind on updates. Hope y'all enjoy!

Isabella smiled as she looked around Fox cabin. She had finally finished setting up the infirmary, and was now anxiously waiting to meet her campers, especially her CIT Liv. Bella sat up straighter on the porch swing as her first camper arrived. Moving down the porch stairs Bella went to introduce herself and help the girl with her bags. “Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka! I’m Isabella and I’ll be your counselor this summer”.  


  
The pretty blonde teenager held out her hand answering, “I’m Liv Rooney your CIT, thanks for helping with my bags.”  


  
“Well, since you are the first one here Liv you have your pick of beds.” Isabella declared. The girl spun around in a circle, her calculating green eyes assessing each bed before plopping down on the one lining the left wall.  


  
Bella smiled down at her, “Good choice! Why don’t you start unpacking while we wait for the other campers to arrive?”. Liv quickly agreed and started sorting her clothes and deciding what would go in her wardrobe.  


  
Heading back out to the porch Isabella was sure that this summer was off to a great start. She waved across the lawn to Maya who was welcoming her young Bunny campers. Maria had already hit it off with another of her cabinmates a little girl named Lisa. Isabella could see them running around in the cabin through the open door. A few cabins down Lou and a pretty blonde were helping a young brunette girl who looked like an older version of Lisa move in her luggage. Isabella assumed that she must be Lisa’s older sister Lindy Grant. Bella made a mental note to introduce herself to the girl and get their contact info so that the Lisa and Maria could meet up in the off season.  


  
Isabella was startled out of her thoughts as her next camper arrived. “I can carry my own stuff Jack, I do it all the time to and from the Dojo” exclaimed a pretty blonde with stormy grey eyes.  


  
“I know you can Kim,” so this is Kimberly, thought Bella. The boy, Jack, continued “but I just wanted to help. We already dropped my stuff at Wolf cabin, and you have more bags than me. It’s called being nice”.  


  
“It’s called being something” Kimberly returned. Turning her attention up to Bella on the porch she greeted “Hi I’m Kim! I’ll be in your cabin this summer”. The boy coughed beside her, “and this is Jack, he’s in Wolf cabin.”  


  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Kim and Jack. I’m Isabella, but y’all can call me Bella. My friend Lucas is the counselor for the Wolf cabin. I’m sure you will get along well. One of your cabinmates has already arrived so if you want to head in and pick out your bed and start unpacking you can. Jack, I’m sure Lucas will be preparing his welcome to Camp Kikiwaka speech, you better hurry back”. Jack dropped the bags on the bed she picked and gave Kim a quick hug before running across the circle to Wolf cabin.  


  
Kim’s had picked the bed that was towards the front of the cabin. Leaving the back right-side bed for Elena when she arrived. The three girls then spent the next few minutes unpacking while they waited for their final cabinmate. This year was apparently Liv’s first year at camp, but Kim had attended for the last three years and was determined to win the Camp Kikiwaka Cup this summer.  


  
A knock on the cabin door drew the three girls from their summer planning. Looking up they saw a girl with long raven hair and deep dark mischievous eyes. “Hey everyone” she greeted, “I’m Elena!”. Rising to her feet Bella brushed the dust off her skirt and then offered her manicured hand to her final camper.  


  
“Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka Elena! I’m your head counselor Isabella but you can call me Bella. This is your CIT Liv and your fellow camper Kim. The open bed in the back is for you. We were just planning how we are going to win the camp competition this year.”  


  
The girls spent the next hour moving into their cabin and planning their summer strategy against the other cabins. The ringing of the dinner bell alerted them that it was time to start heading to the dining hall. Leading her girls out onto the porch, Isabella smiled at the sight of Maria riding on Xander’s shoulders. She was so blessed to have been given this experience to meet so many amazing people. Waving at Maya and Lucas as they ushered their cabins across the great lawn towards the mess hall. Isabella gathered her girls followed them inside the mess hall.  


  
Inside the hall Bella directed her girls to get in line behind the Eagle and Owl cabins for food. “Hey Farkle, Zay, how was camper move in?” Bella asked as she grabbed her food.  


  
“It went really well! Thanks for asking. My campers are Max and Auggie” Zay answered while pointing at the two blonde boys sitting with the bunny cabin.  


  
“How did your move in go?” Questioned Zay as the three of them made their way to the counselor table.  


  
“It went fairly smoothly” Isabella answered as they took their seats. “My girls are all moved in and super excited for this summer and the Camp Kikiwaka cup! Fox cabin is totally going to win this year”. Lou laughed from her spot next to Isabella and started to defend her cabin but was cut off by a new arrival.  


  
“No way!” declared a pretty blonde as she took a seat on Lou’s other side, “Woodchuck cabin is totally going to win this year. Right Lou?”  


  
“Uh, right Emma… What are you doing over here bestie?” questioned Lou uncomfortably.  
Jumping in to save the girl from the awkward air around the Counselor Only table Isabella leaned over to see Emma better and introduced herself. “Hi, I’m Isabella James, the new counselor for Fox cabin and the camp nurse”.  


  
“I’m Emma” the blonde replied distractedly, “CIT for Woodchuck cabin”. Great! This was the perfect opening to explain the changes that were put in place this year. Gladys had apparently set new rules this summer, in which campers were to sit together, counselors sit together, and CITs sit with other CITs. Farkle though decided to address the issue without tack.  


  
“Are you sure you’re a CIT? This table is for the counselors only, it’s a new rule apparently” he asked.  


  
“What? Lou did you know about this?” Emma screeched “I always sit with you guys. And I’m basically a counselor anyways, I’ve been doing this for 3 years! Heck 3 out of the 8 of you are brand new! I deserve to sit at this table! Right Bestie?” Emma exclaimed whipping her head around to look at Lou, resulting in Zay getting a mouthful of her hair. Ignoring Zay’s sputtering and Lou’s attempted protests Emma continued, “I mean I would be a counselor if Gladys didn’t hate my mom so much, heck I should be head counselor right Xandy?”  


  
Isabella looked confused at that, were Xander and this girl together? The way the girl spoke to him and leaned over into his space, basically falling into his lap, it appeared that she at least thought they were a thing. Xander though looked uncomfortable and was sputtering trying to figure out how to answer the insistent blonde. Luckily Lucas jumped in to save Xander from his floundering.  


  
“Emma, the reason we are supposed to sit in these groups to work on team bonding and event planning. The CITs will be given a lot more responsibility this year. The most important part of being a leader here at camp is working well with your team, well that and keeping the kids alive”.  


  
Isabella giggled as Maya “mistook” the betrayed look on Emma’s face as one of fear. “Don’t worry Emma, I know meeting new people is scary, but you are going to love your CIT crew. There are so few you so I’m sure you will all be best friends in no time” with an angelic smile but a devious look in her eye Maya looked around the dining hall. Isabella giggled as Maya continued. “Hey look! There’s Liv, Isabella’s CIT, Bella call her over here so that Emma has someone to sit with”. Picking up on Maya’s plan Isabella called Liv over to the table.  


  
“Liv, this is Emma, she is the CIT for Woodchuck cabin! I thought you girls could sit together for dinner. I’m sure you will become super-fast friends!” Isabella suggested  


  
“Sure Bella! Come on Emma, Holden said that he has some great ideas for CIT run events” she grabbed Emma’s arm and pulled her along towards the CIT table.  


  
Turning to Xander, Maya exclaimed “So that is Emma, I can’t say that I am impressed. Why are you dating her anyway Xander?”  


  
While Bella really wanted to hear the answer to that question, but she was distracted by a familiar figure entering the dining hall.  


  
“Ravi! Oh, my Lord, Ravi is that you?” Bella shrieked. She jumped up meet the young man as he made his way over to their table.  


  
“Belle! What are you doing here?” Ravi said as he hugged her. “I thought you were staying with your Aunt Rose this summer. Is your “mini me” here too?”  


  
“Yeah, Maria and I were supposed to be staying with Rose, but our car broke down here in Moose Rump and I was offered a job by Gladys. Apparently the nurse had quit that morning and she was desperate for a replacement. She offered a fair deal and I took it. I had no clue that this was the summer camp that you worked at! I’m so excited we get to spend the summer together! I’ll have to call the others; they are going to freak! I mean, what are the odds?”  


  
“I know right? This is going to be a great summer!” Ravi replied, “I’m going to get some food and then we can catch up!”  


  
“You bet!” Isabella responded squeezing his hand. Settling back down Isabella faced the several questioning looks from her fellow leaders.  


  
“How do you know Ravi? I thought that you didn’t know anyone at this camp” said Mary Lou.  
“I know Ravi from school. I totally did not connect that this camp was the one he would talk about. This is going to be so great! The girls are going to freak out when I tell them”.  


  
“I thought you went to UVA?” asked Maya. “If Ravi is as crazy smart as they make him out to be why is he not at Princeton or Yale…”  


  
“We both go to UVA. What really sealed the deal for him is that they allowed Mrs. Kipling. Some of the other schools tried to kick up a fuss, but since Mrs. Kipling is filed as an emotional support animal, they did not really have a leg to stand on”.  


  
“So, Ravi is your Co-Counselor this year right Xander?” Farkle asked, trying to redirect the conversation.  


  
“Yeah, we have been together for the last couple years. Grizzly cabin is the best and Ravi is always our secret weapon. He comes up with the best plans to help us try to win the Camp Dimond Cup”.  


  
“Well you better be ready to compete, because Fox Cabin is fighting to win this year!” Bella declared as she leaned across the table to him. Settling back into her seat she continues “So how is everyone getting along with their CITs?”  


  
“I love mine” declared Maya. “Eve is so great! I swear that she can read my mind. She is so on top of things.”  


  
“That’s awesome Maya? What about you Lucas? How is Luke working out?”  


  
“Luke is really adjusting to camp life! He is already bonding with the boys. I’m looking forward to working with him this year”.  


  
“I have Emma, so no change there really. I’m just worried about how she will take all the changes in rules” Lou contributed. The returning counselors were all quick to agree.  


  
“Kimmy and I are getting along great! For a cheerleader she is rather levelheaded and down to earth”.  


  
K.C. Cooper had arrived that morning, so Bella hadn’t had much of chance to get to know her well yet. “I’m so glad you two are getting along KC. Gladys seemed to think that you two would be a great match!”  


  
“Yeah, she is really adaptable and seems like a lot of fun! What about you Zay?”  


  
“Joey seems interesting… I don’t know how well matched we are but getting to know someone is part of the fun. My campers, Auggie and Max seem great though!”  


  
“Ravi and I didn’t seem to be a good fit when we first started, but I found that opposite personalities help when dealing with our campers”.  


  
“Thanks Xander! I met also Farkle’s CIT Holden. He seems to be rather attached to Bella’s though”.  


  
“So that’s where she ran off too…” laughed Isabella.  


  
“Apparently one of my campers. Parker is her little brother, so they were helping him settle in” explained Farkle.  


  
“That’s sweet! I wish my siblings were half as supportive as that” commented Ravi as he finally settled down at the counselor table. “I swear as soon as the limo door opens its ‘Peace everyone, see you never’. So much for sibling love”.  


  
“Oh come on Rav, you know your siblings love you! Deep, deep down…” comforted Lou.  


  
“I guess, it’s debatable whether Luke has a deep down!” causing a wave of laughter.  


  
The rest of dinner passed in comfortable discussion as the counselors got to know each other better. As Bella settled into bed that night after the campfire she did so with a smile and dreamed of winning the camp cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from y'all, let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far! Stay safe everyone!


	9. Multi P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of camp from the POV of various campers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all, sorry that I've been M.I.A recently. Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**Lucas POV: **  
****

********

********

  
Lucas was thrilled to finally be back at Camp Kikiwaka. It was crazy to think that this was already his and Zay’s third and probable final summer as counselors. The Texas pair had chosen Camp Kikiwaka the summer before their first year of University as a way to bond before they were separated during the school year. Despite the camp director’s disregard for safety and the various health violations around the camp, Lucas loved the time they got to spend at Camp Kikiwaka. He could already tell that this summer would be the best one yet since Farkle and Maya would finally be joining them.  


  
The welcome back dinner and bonfire had gone off without a hitch, allowing the counselors a chance to begin getting to know their campers. This year Lucas had two returning campers Jack Brewer and Joey Rooney. His new Counselor in Training was Luke Ross, brother to Lucas’ friend and fellow counselor Ravi. Lucas had met him briefly during the boy’s brief trips to the camp between summer school sessions. He seemed easy-going and fun, so Lucas was optimistic that they would get along well. His final two campers were new this year and already friends, Oliver Otto and Cooper Bradford. Even with the little time he had spent with the pair, Lucas could tell that they were super close. Apparently, Oliver’s little sister Anna-Kat was also new to the camp and staying in K.C.’s cabin.  


  
Having finished getting himself ready for the day, Lucas played his alarm loudly to wake up his campers. “Rise and shine y’all! Time to get to moving if we’re going to make it to breakfast on time”. Stepping back so that he wouldn’t be trampled by the five frantic boys fighting for the bathroom, Lucas grabbed the schedule Lou had made for the counselors and ducked outside to wait on the porch for his campers to finish getting ready.  


  
*Journey to Happiness - Journey to Happiness - Journey to Happiness*  


  
**Emma’s POV: **  
****

********

********

  
“Wake up my little woodchucks! We’ve got an awesome day of activities planned for us today” chimed Lou’s voice through the Woodchuck cabin.  


  
Ugh! The worst part of camp had to be the early mornings thought Emma sitting up and brushing her hair out of her face.  


  
As she went through her morning routine Emma thought about her reunion, or lack of one, with Xander last night. True, their texts had started to trail off in the last few months, but that was to be expected since he had his law school finals and then counselor training. She had expected a better welcome though, given that they hadn’t seen each other for nine months! Instead he had brushed her off to reconnect with Ravi and Luke, sending her to see Lou. Then later at the campfire he had actually chosen to do his job instead of slip away to the spot with her. What could have happened during the school year to make him react like this?  


  
“Emma it’s time to walk over to breakfast” called Lou from her place on the porch with their campers. Placing Xander’s strange behavior out of her mind she grabbed her bag and went off to join her cabin.  


  
*Journey to Happiness - Journey to Happiness - Journey to Happiness*  


  
**K.C.’s POV: **  
****

********

********

  
K.C. wasn’t sure why to Agency had decided to send her to this random summer camp in Maine. She had been all over the camp after lights out the previous night and hadn’t found any sign of enemy agents. She guessed that there were worse places to be placed undercover, she just had to wait for further instructions and for the enemy agent to make their move. In the meantime there was no reason why she couldn’t have fun. Her C.I.T was actually a fellow agent on this case so at least she would have back up if things went south on the mission. Kimberly Possible was definitely qualified and would be a great asset and friend.  


  
Kimberly, call me Kim, Possible was well known throughout the spy community. Her notoriety made her a unique choice for an undercover agent, but her age was more than enough cover for why she would work at a camp like this. The fact that her boyfriend and his pet rat were also at camp helped to cement her social cover. This summer was definitely going to be one to remember!  


  
*Journey to Happiness - Journey to Happiness - Journey to Happiness*  


  
**Ravi’s POV: **  
****

********

********

  
Ravi was thrilled to finally be back at Camp Kikiwaka and as a counselor this time! As much as he loved New York City, he appreciated the peace that came from being surrounded by nature. It was also amazing to reconnect with his campers Jorge and Griff. Griff was now living with Xander’s family during the school year since he had finally finished his sentence in Juvie and Jorge’s family had moved to California. So with everyone spread out it was hard to stay in contact, but the group were determined to make it work. So before the end of last summer, Ravi had put together a group chat for the Grizzly cabin. And as great as it had been to stay connected, there was nothing quite like being together in person.  


  
“I’m so excited for archery practice today” cheered Jorge. “I’m planning to actually get good at it this year”.  


  
“You really think that this is going to be your year J-dog?” laughed Griff.  


  
“I don’t think, I know!”  


  
“Well you have all summer to practice Jorge. But if we don’t get moving, we’ll be late for our scheduled practice time” encouraged Xander. Finishing their breakfasts the four boys cleared their places and headed off to the archery range for their first camp activity of the summer.  


  
*Journey to Happiness - Journey to Happiness - Journey to Happiness*  


  
**Elena’s POV: **  
****

********

********

  
Elena was surprised to find that she was actually enjoying her time at Camp Kikiwaka. When her mother had first told her that she and Alex had to attend this camp for the whole summer she had been furious. Elena had planned so many fun things to do with her sydnificant other Syd. The couple was going to road trip, attend protests, and have some fun before their final year of high school. Instead Schneider and her mom were going on vacation, and Aubelita and Dr. B were in Cuba spreading her Abuelos’s ashes, and since they couldn’t be left home alone Schneider had found this camp.  


  
After a rocking morning of pottery and rock-climbing Elena was having a great time! Her fellow campers Liv and Kim were lots of fun. Their counselor Bella had promised to take the girls on an awesome canoe trip that afternoon. Elena wanted to check in on Alex before lunch though. Wandering across the great lawn she looked all over for her little brother. She saw a group of campers playing volleyball, some little girls making necklaces with one of the counselors and a pick-up game of soccer. It was only as she made her way down to the beach that she found him.  


  
“Alex!” she called motioning for him to swim back to the shore.  


  
“Hey Elena, what’s up?” he asked shaking the water out of his hair.  


  
“Not much I just wanted to check in and see how your day was going”.  


  
“It’s been great. My counselor Farkle is funny, we went on a hike up rattlesnake mountain for this morning, we just got back a couple minutes ago and decided to go for a swim to cool off”.  


  
“Well I’m glad that you’re having fun. Bella’s taking us out on a canoeing trip all afternoon, which is going to awesome if it’s anything like what we did this morning!”  


  
“Cool. Well I’m going to swim for a little bit longer, but I’ll see you at lunch” called Alex as he ran down the dock and hopped back in the water. Waving goodbye, Elena made her way back up to the main camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Xo Evie


End file.
